


big book of ocs bro

by hagridsboots



Series: other [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: other [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636930





	1. t

**4 Horsemen:**

**7 Deadly Sin:**

**7 Heavenly Virtues:**

**Abilities:**

**Aesthetic:**

**Age:**

**Alignment:**

**Attire:**

**Aged Casting:**

**Alternate Casting:**

**Allergies:**

**Birthday:**

**(Harry Potter) Blood Status:**

**(Harry Potter) Boogart:**

**Blood Type:**

**Chinese Zodiac:**

**Color Psychology:**

**Compatibility:**

**Cliques:**

**Date of Death:**

**(Hunger Games) District In Panem:**

**Disney Character:**

**Divergent Character:**

**Element:**

**Enneagram:**

**Ethnicity:  
**

**Enemies:**

**Finishing Move:  
**

**Friends:**

**Favorite Color:**

**(Divergent) Factions:**

**Fun Fact:**

**Flowers:**

**Gender:**

**Genderbent:**

**Height:**

**(Harry Potter) Hogwarts House:**

**Hometown:**

**Headcanons:**

**Haiku:**

**Harry Potter Character:**

**Hunger Games Character:**

**Game of Thrones House:**

**Incorrect Quotes:**

**(Harry Potter) Ilvermorny House:**

**Love Interest:**

**Loyalty:**

**Love Language:**

**Lyrics:**

**Marital Status:**

**Moral Alignment:**

**Mythology:**

**Moodboard** **:**

**Mixtape:**

**Meme:**

**Name:**

**Name Analysis:**

**Nationality:**

**Name Mixtape:**

**Occupation:**

**(Harry Potter) Patronus:**

**Personality Type:**

**Portrayed By:**

**Phobias:**

**Patones:**

**Quotes:**

**Relatives:**

**Sexuality:**

**Signature Move:**

**Species:**

**Stable:**

**Status:**

**Social Media:**

**Skin:**

**Sight:**

**Temperament:**

**Theme Song:**

**Tv Tropes:**

**Universe:**

**Vines:**

**Victims:**

**Wiki:**

**(Harry Potter) Wand:**

**Zodiac Sign:**


	2. Harry Potter T

**Born:**

**Blood Status:**

**Marital Status:**

**Nationality:**

**Also Known As:**

**Title(s):**

**Species:  
**

**Sexuality:**

**Gender:**

**Height:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Color:**

**Family Members:**

****Romances:** **

**Boggart:**

**Wand:**

**Patronus:**

**Occupation:**

**House:**

**Love Interest:**

**Portrayed By:**


	3. Twilight T

Vampire

**Born:**

**Changed:**

**Age When Turned:**

**Created By:**

**Alias:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Height:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Color:**

**Family Members:**

**Abilities:**

**Occupation:**

**Loyalty:**

Human

**Born:**

**Alias:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Height:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Color:**

**Family Members:**

**Occupation:**

**Loyalty:**

Shape Shifter

**Born:**

**Changed:**

**Alias:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Height:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Color:**

**Family Members:**

**Bloodline:**

**Special Abilities:**

**Occupation:**

**Loyalty:**


	4. Youtube T

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Zodiac Sign:**

**Height:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Sexual Orientation:**

**Youtube Name:** ****

**Outro Song:**

**Collabs:**

**Fun Fact:**


	5. The Vampire Diaries T

**Born:**

**Turned:**

**Status:**

**Occupation:**

**Title(s):**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Family Members:**

**Significant Sires:**

**Significant Spells:**

**Significant Kills:**

**Cause Of Death:**

**Killed By:**

**Height:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Portrayed By:**


	6. it - 1

****

**Pyper America Smith as Veronica Criss**

****

****

****

**Maggie Lindemann as Pandora Hockstetter**

****

****

****

**Indiana Evans as Henri Bowers**

****

****

****

**Alice Englert as Regina Huggins**

****

****


	7. wwe - e-girls

****

**Rosie Huntington-Whiteley is Amelia Dibiase**

****

****

****

**Megan Thee Stallion is Zara Belle**

****

****

****

**Kaia Gerber is Serenity Bloom**

****

**Fernanda Ly is Ashley Tung**

****

****


	8. social media

**Isla Anderson (22)**

****

**Username: S U N S H I N E**

****

**The Surfer Chick of Venom/ The Australian One**

****


	9. Harry Potter - 1

**Emma Dumont is Lennon Jett**

**lead singer of The Runaways**

****

**Kathryn Newton is Amelia Dumont**

**The Bassist of The Runaways**

****

****

**Hailee Steinfeld is Melody Hagrid**

**The Drummer of The Runaways**

****

**India Eisley is Ringo Jett**

**The Guitarist of The Runaways**

****


	10. Harry Potter

**Ｂｏｓｓ Ｂｉｔｃｈ － Ｄｏｊａ Ｃａｔ**

****

**Lydia Graham is Severus Snape**

****

****

**Ｐｒｅｔｔｙ Ｇｉｒｌｓ － Ｉｇｇｙ Ａｚａｌｅａ， Ｂｒｉｔｎｅｙ Ｓｐｅａｒｓ**

****

**Emma Roberts Is Lyra Malfoy**

****

****

**Ｏｎｅ Ｌａｓｔ Ｔｉｍｅ － Ａｒｉａｎａ Ｇｒａｎｄｅ**

****

**Maggie Lindemann is Regulus Black**

****

****

**Ｃａｓｔｌｅ － Ｈａｌｓｅｙ**

****

**FKA Twigs is Scarlett Zabini**

****

****

**Ｏｂｓｅｓｓｅｄ － Ｍａｒｉａｈ Ｃａｒｅｙ**


	11. Harry Potter - Weasley

**Prom Dress - Mxmtoon**

**Deborah Ann Woll is Ashley Weasley**

****

**The Hamptons - Transviolet**

****

**Paper Love - Allie X**

****

**Dog Days Are Over - Florence And The Machine**

****

**Haunted - Taylor Swift**

****

**Back To Black - Amy Winehouse**

****

**Little Me - Little Mix**


	12. Harry Potter

**Meghan Ory is Ruby Greyback**

****

**Katie McGrath is Rouge Greyback**

****

****

**Katharine** **Isabelle is Lupe Greyback**

****

****

**Eva Green is Lyra Greyback**

****

****

**Mads Mikkelsen is Fenrir Greyback**

****

****

**India Eisley is Freya Greyback**

****

****

**Madison Davenport is Maxine Greyback**

****

****

**Devon Bostick is Dustin Greyback**

****

**Amelia Zadro is Tempest Greyback (Riddle)**

****


	13. Harry Potter

**Lili Reinhart is Teen Lyra Malfoy**

****

**Lili Reinhart is Teen Lysa Malfoy**

****

**Natalie Dormer is Adult Lyra Malfoy**

****

**Natalie Dormer is Adult Lysa Malfoy**

****


	14. Harry Potter

****

**Professor Esmeralda Aurelia Ripley**

****

**Born: July 1st, 1970**

**Blood Status: Half-Blood**

**Marital Status: Single**

****

**Nationality: British**

**Also Known As: Esme**

**Title(s): Professor**

**Species: Human**

**Sexuality: Pansexual**

**Gender: Female**

****

**Height: 5"1**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Hazel**

****

**Skin Color: White**

**Family Members:**

**Henry Ripley (Father, Deceased),**

**Carol Ripley (Mother, Deceased)**

****

**Boggart: Her Family Being Disappointed in Her**

**Wand: 9 inch, Cherry, Unicorn Hair**

**Patronus: Hummingbird**

****

**Occupation: Professor of Art at Hogwarts (1991-)**

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Love Interest: Remus Lupin**

****

**Portrayed By: Christina Ricci (Buffalo 66)**

****

****


	15. Harry Potter

**Severus Snape**

****

**Kate Beckinsale is Amelia Snape**

****

**Barbie Ferreira is Cora Snape**

****

**Richard Harmon is Felix Snape**

****

**Anya Taylor Joy is Gwen Snape**

****


	16. Social media

****

**Esmeralda Carter**

**Age: 27**

**Birthday: April 15, 1993** ****

****

****

**Zodiac Sign: Aries**

**Height: 5"4**

**Hair Color: Black Hair**

****

****

**Eye Color: Green**

**Sexual Orientation: Bisexual** ****

****

****

**Youtube Name: EsmeTheAlien, AlienBacon** ****

**Outro Song: Where's My Juul**

**Collabs: BionicPig**

****

****


	17. Social media

****

**Talia Wu**

**Age: 27**

**Birthday: July 1, 1993**

****

****

**Zodiac Sign: Cancer**

**Height: 5"8**

**Hair Color: Pink Hair**

****

****

**Eye Color: Black**

**Sexual Orientation: Bisexual**

****

****

**Youtube Name: BionicPig, AlienBacon** ****

**Outro Song: Stunnin'**

**Collabs: EsmeTheAlien**

****

**Fun Fact: She Has A Son Named Mason**

****


	18. Harry Potter

**Lyra Narcissa Malfoy**

**The Teenage Heartthrob**

**Born: _June 5, 1980, 16_**

**Blood Status: _Pure-Blood_**

**Marital Status: _Single_**

**Nationality: _British_**

**Also Known As: _The Female Draco, Cruella De Vil, The Female Malfoy, Malfoy_**

**Title(s): _Prefect, Chaser_**

**Species: _Human_  
**

**Sexuality: _Bisexual_**

**Gender: _Female_**

**Height: _5"2_**

**Hair Color: _Blonde_**

**Eye Color: _Blue_**

**Skin Color: _White_**

**Family Members:**

_**Lucius Malfoy (Father),** _

_**Narcissa Malfoy (Mother),** _

_**Draco Malfoy (Twin Brother),** _

_**Abraxas Malfoy (Paternal GrandFather),** _

_**Cygnus Black III (Maternal GrandFather),** **⚰️** _

_**Druella Black (Maternal GrandMother), ⚰️** _

_**Bellatrix Lestrange (Maternal Aunt),** _

_**Rodolphus Lestrange (Maternal Uncle),** _

_**Andromeda Tonks (Maternal Aunt),** _

_**Ted Tonks (Maternal Uncle),** _

_**Nymphadora Tonks (Maternal First Cousin),** _

****Romances: _Ron Weasley,_****

****_Theodore Nott,_ ** **

****_Pansy Parkinson,_ ** **

****_Daphne Greengrass_****

**Boggart: _Voldemort_**

**Wand: _10 Inch, Red Oak, Unicorn Hair_**

**Patronus: _Cheetah_**

**Occupation: _Student, Healer (Future)_**

**House: _Slytherin_**

**Love Interest: _Ron Weasley_**

**Portrayed By: _Dove Cameron_**


	19. Harry Potter

**Ashley Cedrella Weasley**

****

**The Misplaced Weasley**

**Born: March 1, 1980, 16**

**Blood Status: Pure-Blood**

**Marital** **Status: Dating**

****

**Nationality: English**

**Also Known As: Weaslette, Ash, Weasley**

**Title(s): Prefect**

****

**Species: Human**

**Sexuality: Bisexual**

**Gender: Female**

****

**Height: 5"7**

**Hair Color: Red**

**Eye Color: Blue**

****

**Skin Color: White**

**Family Members:**

**Septimus Weasley (Paternal GrandFather), _⚰️_**

**Cedrella Weasley (Paternal GrandMother), _⚰️_**

**Mr Prewett (Maternal GrandFather), _⚰️_**

**Mrs Prewett (Maternal GrandMother), _⚰️_**

**Arthur Weasley (Father),**

**Molly Weasley (Mother),**

**Bill Weasley (Older Brother),**

**Charlie Weasley (Older Brother),**

**Percy** **Weasley (Older Brother),**

 **Fred** **Weasley (Older Brother),**

**George Weasley (Older Brother),**

**Ron Weasley (Younger Brother),**

**Ginny Weasley (Younger Sister),**

**Tessie (Great Aunt),**

**Gideon Prewett (Maternal Uncle), _⚰️_**

**Fabian** **Prewett (Maternal Uncle), _⚰️_**

**Bilius (Uncle), _⚰️_**

**Romances: Draco Malfoy**

****

**Boggart: Disappointed Family**

**Wand: 12 Inch, Chestnut, Dragon Heartstring**

**Patronus: Flamingo**

****

****

**Occupation: Student, Healer (Future)**

**House: Slytherin**

**Love Interest: Draco Malfoy**

****

**Portrayed By: Abigail Cowen**

****


	20. twilight

**Cora Elizabeth ~~Schmidt~~ Williams**

****

**Born: October 1, 1813**

**Changed: 1835**

**Age When Turned: 25**

****

**Created By: Lolita**

**Alias: Dr. Williams**

**Species: Vampire**

****

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 5"10**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

****

**Eye Color: Blue (Human, Contacts),**

**Red (Vampire),**

**Black (When Thirsty)**

**Skin Color: Fair**

**Family Members:**

**Ellen Schmidt (Mother),**

**William Schmidt (Father),**

**Lolita (Creator, Coven Mave, Adopted Sister),**

****

**Nadia Petrova (Coven Mate, Adopted Sister, Sired),**

****

**Millicent Williams (Coven Mate, Adopted Sister, Sired),**

****

**Malachi Oakley (Coven Mate, Adopted Brother),**

****

****

**Abilities: Basic Vampire Abilities**

**Occupation: Doctor, Baker, Teacher, Nurse**

**Loyalty: The Schmidt Coven,**

****


	21. twilight

****

**Status: Active**

**Founding Time: November, 1835**

**Residence: Forks, Washington, USA (Current),**

**London, England, UK,**

**Samara, Russia,**

**Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA,**

**Kiruna, Sweden,**

**Falls City, Nebraska, USA**

**Las Vegas, Nevada, USA**

**Founded By: Lolita, Cora Schmidt**

**Alias: The Schmidts,**

**Williams Coven,**

**Petrova Coven,**

**Oakley Coven,**

****

**Members:**

**Cora Schmidt (Founding Member, Leader),**

**Lolita (Founding Member),**

**Nadia Petrova,**

**Millicent Williams,**

**Malachi Oakley**

****

**Special Abilities:**

**Lolita (Plant Manipulation)**

****

**Occupation:**

**Cora: Baker (Human Life),**

**Doctor, Teacher, Nurse (Vampire Life),**

**Lolita: Nurse (Human Life),**

**Student, Nurse, Veterinarian (Vampire Life),**

**Nadia: Student, Photographer, Artist (Vampire Life),**

**Millicent: Dancer (Human Life),**

**Student, Casino Dealer (Vampire Life),**

**Malachi: Soldier (Human Life),**

**Doctor, Security Guard, Teacher (Vampire Life)**

****


	22. twilight

**Lolita**

****

**Born: July, 1654**

**Changed: 1973**

**Age When Turned: 19**

****

**Created By: Unknown German Vampire**

**Alias: Dr. Williams, Nurse Williams**

**Species: Vampire**

****

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 5"10**

**Hair Color: Red**

****

**Eye Color:**

**Blue (Human, Contacts),**

**Red (Vampire),**

**Black (When Thirsty)**

**Skin Color: Pale**

**Family Members:**

**Cora Schmidt (Coven Mate, Adopted Sister, Sired),**

****

**Nadia Petrova (Coven Mate, Adopted Sister),**

****

**Millicent Williams (Coven Mate, Adopted Sister),**

****

**Malachi Oakley (Coven Mate, Adopted Brother, Sired)**

****

****

**Abilities: Plant Manipulation**

**Occupation: Student, Nurse, Veterinarian**

**Loyalty: The Schmidt Coven**

****


	23. social media

**Dove Cameron as Heather Chandler**

**(Heather)**

****

**Josefine Frida Pettersen as Heather McNamara**

**(sunny)**

****

**Odeya Rush as Heather Duke**

**(sugardaddy)**

****

**Maggie Lindemann as Veronica Sawyer**

**(RONNIE)**

****


	24. twilight

**Amity Goldwell**

****

**The Vampire Pirate**

**Born: October 31, 1658**

**Changed: 1683**

**Age When Turned: 25**

**Created By: Unknown Spanish Vampire**

**Alias: Captain Goldwell, Mistress Goldwell**

**Species: Vampire**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 5"9**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Brown (Human),**

**Red (Vampire),**

**Black (When Thirsty)**

**Skin Color: Pale**

**Family Members:**

**John Goldwell (Father, Deceased),**

**Mary Goldwell (Mother, Deceased),**

**Lady Escuella (Coven Mate),**

**(ana de armas)**

****

**Georgia Rivers (Coven Mate, Sired),**

**(emmy rossum)**

****

**Sumi Moon (Coven Mate),**

**(hyuna)**

**Abilities: Basic Vampire Abilities, Teleportation**

**Occupation: Pirate (Human Life), Nurse (Human Life)**

**Loyalty:**

**The Olympic Coven,**

**The Goldwell Coven,**

**The Volturi (Formally)**


	25. music

**Ava Max as Allie**

****

**Marina as Star**

****

**Bebe Rexha as Rosemary**

****

**Dua Lipa as Ashley**

****


	26. Harry Potter

**Pandora Bellatrix Lestrange**

****

**The Troubled Daughter**

**Born: January 05, 1980, 16**

**Blood Status: Pure-Blood**

**Marital Status: Single**

****

**Nationality: British**

**Also Known As: Daughter Of The Most Evil Woman On The Planet, Devil Girl, Pure Evil**

**Title(s): Duellist**

****

**Species: Human  
**

**Sexuality: Pansexual**

**Gender: Female**

****

**Height: 5"8**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Blue**

****

**Skin Color: Pale**

**Family Members:**

_**Rodolphus Lestrange (Father),** _

_**Bellatrix Lestrange (Mother),** _

_**Rabastan Lestrange (Paternal Uncle),** _

_**Cygnus Black III (Maternal GrandFather),** **⚰️** _

_**Druella Black (Maternal GrandMother), ⚰️** _

_**Narcissa Malfoy (Maternal Aunt),** _

**Lucius Malfoy** _**(Maternal Uncle),** _

_**Draco Malfoy (Maternal First Cousin),** _

_**Andromeda Tonks (Maternal Aunt),** _

_**Ted Tonks (Maternal Uncle),** _

_**Nymphadora Tonks (Maternal First Cousin),** _

****Romances:****

**Blaise Zabini,**

****Pansy Parkinson,** **

****Ashley Weasley** **

****** **

**Boggart: Her Mother**

**Wand: 12 Inch, Aspen, Dragon Heartstring**

**Patronus: King Cobra**

****

****

**Occupation: Student, Professional Duellist (Future)**

**House: Slytherin**

**Love Interest: Neville Longbottom**

****

**Portrayed By: Alexandra Daddario**

****


	27. wrestler

**4 Horsemen:**

**7 Deadly Sin:**

**7 Heavenly Virtues:**

**Abilities:**

**Aesthetic:**

**Age:**

**Alignment:**

**Attire:**

**Aged Casting:**

**Alternate Casting:**

**Allergies:**

**Birthday:**

**(Harry Potter) Blood Status:**

**(Harry Potter) Boogart:**

**Blood Type:**

**Chinese Zodiac:**

**Color Psychology:**

**Compatibility:**

**Cliques:**

**Date of Death:**

**(Hunger Games) District In Panem:**

**Disney Character:**

**Divergent Character:**

**Element:**

**Enneagram:**

**Ethnicity:  
**

**Enemies:**

**Finishing Move:  
**

**Friends:**

**Favorite Color:**

**(Divergent) Factions:**

**Fun Fact:**

**Flowers:**

**Gender:**

**Genderbent:**

**Height:**

**(Harry Potter) Hogwarts House:**

**Hometown:**

**Headcanons:**

**Haiku:**

**Harry Potter Character:**

**Hunger Games Character:**

**Game of Thrones House:**

**Incorrect Quotes:**

**(Harry Potter) Ilvermorny House:**

**Love Interest:**

**Loyalty:**

**Love Language:**

**Lyrics:**

**Marital Status:**

**Moral Alignment:**

**Mythology:**

**Moodboard** **:**

**Mixtape:**

**Meme:**

**Name:**

**Name Analysis:**

**Nationality:**

**Name Mixtape:**

**Occupation:**

**(Harry Potter) Patronus:**

**Personality Type:**

**Portrayed By:**

**Phobias:**

**Patones:**

**Quotes:**

**Relatives:**

**Sexuality:**

**Signature Move:**

**Species:**

**Stable:**

**Status:**

**Social Media:**

**Skin:**

**Sight:**

**Temperament:**

**Theme Song:**

**Tv Tropes:**

**Universe:**

**Vines:**

**Victims:**

**Wiki:**

**(Harry Potter) Wand:**

**Zodiac Sign:**


End file.
